It's for the Best
by virtualhome
Summary: Alam semesta membenci mereka, tapi tidak perlu ada yang tahu. [wanna one/wannaone; ongniel, sub-bottom!daniel, very slight mature content]


_sub-bottom!daniel, rating T - M, slight smutty scene._

* * *

 **It's for the Best**

" _I know that look_."

Jarum jam di dinding menghantui Seongwoo, membuat suasana ini semakin terasa mencekiknya. Ia tidak menatap pria di hadapannya. Kini hanya lantai marmer gelap dan sepatu kulitnya yang jadi pemandangan paling menarik untuknya. _Fuck_. Tangannya bergetar. Seongwoo menggenggam erat satu tangannya yang kini masih tersilang di hadapan tubuhnya, membuat gestur hormat kepada pria di hadapan.

"Kau tahu untuk bersikap, kan?" Ada seorang pria di hadapannya, yang dahulu menjadi panutannya—Sang Ayah. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah pertanyaan untuk dijawab, melainkan perintah untuk dipatuhi, sebuah _peringatan_ ; ingat untuk bersikap baik, tidak keluar dari jalur. "Kau masih memiliki jadwal hari ini?"

"Ya, hingga jam tidur."

Seongwoo masih membungkukkan sedikit badannya dengan kepala tunduk. Ada sepasang kaki yang lain masuk ke pandangannya, sang ayah maju satu langkah mendekat. Seongwoo menelan ludahnya dan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya, kemudian ia dapat merasakan dagunya diangkat agar mereka saling bertatapan.

Seongwoo tidak mundur dan pergi dari tempat seperti apa yang diinginkannya sekarang, ia bahkan tidak mengernyit pada kuku jemari sang ayah yang menyakiti rahangnya. Seongwoo diajarkan untuk memiliki pribadi yang tangguh. _Quit being such a cry-baby, man up!_

Ayahnya tidak berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, hanya menatapnya tajam. Dengan gigi yang terkatup, pria tersebut mendesiskan, " _Behave_." Dan masih saling menatap satu sama lain lebih lama sebagai peringatan terakhir, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Seongwoo yang akhirnya dapat bernapas lega.

 _Oh, God._

Seongwoo menghela napas berat. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya, kini merasa seperti dicekik. _Shit_ , _shit, shit_. Sekarang sang ayah tahu mengenai rahasia kecilnya. Hal ini adalah hal yang ia benci dari dirinya, Seongwoo tidak dapat bersandiwara dengan baik. Ia tidak dapat bersikap seperti apa yang ayahnya harapkan.

" _Oh_."

Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya serta merasa sedikit terkejut, Seongwoo spontan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sumber suara, dan nampaklah figur bertubuh jangkung di ambang pintu. _It's him._ Putra majikannya, putra tunggal keluarga Kang dari generasi keenam, yang merupakan masalah utama Seongwoo. Yang tak luput dari pikiran Seongwoo. Ia berdiri di sana, memunggungi sinar lampu dari koridor, figurnya jadi menerawang dari piama putih tipis yang dikenakannya. Ia terlihat indah. Selalu. Tanpa sadar, ia memberikan pengaruh yang besar pada hidup Seongwoo.

 _Kang Daniel_ —anak itu. Oh, Tuhan.

Kang Daniel adalah seseorang yang membuat Seongwoo mempertanyakan eksistensinya di hidup ini. Mengapa Seongwoo bahkan hidup di dunia ini bila kini yang menjadi motivasi hidupnya hanyalah Kang Daniel—seseorang yang tidak dapat dimilikinya.

 _Daniel, his sweetheart_.

Seongwoo akan menjadi seseorang yang ada di sisi Daniel untuk waktu yang lama, dan seharusnya tetap begitu. Seharusnya Seongwoo tetap membuatnya begitu, sesuai yang tertulis di kontrak.

 _"... tidak ada ikatan romantis baik satu pihak ataupun keduanya_."

Namun nyatanya hatinya tidak begitu, hatinya dipilih untuk jatuh pada Daniel. Putra dari keluarga Kang; keluarga yang terlalu terobsesi dengan kehidupan serba-mewah, yang bukan serba-Seongwoo.

Semuanya begitu glamor. Daniel dan orang-orang yang berada satu tingkat dengannya begitu bersinar, yang membuat Seongwoo sadar betapa suram dunianya. Mereka begitu berbeda.

 _Wake the fuck up, Ong Seongwoo!_

Tumbuh besar bersama putra sang majikan membuat Seongwoo sering bermimpi, akan bagaimana kehidupan mereka bila ternyata mereka sama suka, bila mereka dapat berakhir bersama. Namun tidak mungkin, terlalu mustahil. Keluarga Kang akan mengakhiri hidup Seongwoo, sang ayah, dan siapa pun yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Kedua, Daniel akan dihukum berat oleh sang keluarga karena telah memiliki hubungan dengan Seongwoo yang jelas-jelas memiliki status sosial yang berbeda dengannya. Seolah semua itu merupakan hal hina untuk dilakukan.

Keluarga Kang tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali bila Daniel ternyata seorang homoseksual, mereka cukup terbuka mengenai hal ini. Namun bila masalahnya mengenai harta dan tahta, keluarga Kang tidak akan tinggal diam.

Seperti yang Seongwoo katakan, keluarga Kang ini begitu terobsesi dengan kehidupan yang glamor dan mempertahankannya.

Sedangkan Seongwoo ini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tangan kanan yang terpilih untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kang dan membantu Daniel dalam segala hal— _basically_ , seorang asisten, teman, guru, dan pelindung Daniel. Ia terpilih setelah melewati beberapa tes yang amat rumit. Tes fisik, akademik, psikologis, _you name it_.

Namun mungkin sang ayah yang sudah sebelumnya pernah terpilih untuk menjadi tangan kanan Tuan Kang merupakan alasan lain mengapa Seongwoo dapat terpilih. Kini Seongwoo juga telah dipercaya, dan ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan ini.

Seongwoo harus ke mana bila tidak menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Kang? Seongwoo tumbuh di lingkungan yang mendoktrinnya bahwa mengabdi pada orang yang telah mempercayainya adalah pilihan terbaik.

Keluarga Kang hanya akan memilih yang terbaik untuk yang terbaik. Daniel merupakan hal yang terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam keluarga Kang.

Anak lelaki itu menatap Seongwoo kebingungan, keningnya mengernyit mendapati raut wajah Seongwoo yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tentu." Jawab Seongwoo terlalu cepat. Ia membuat sebuah senyum di wajahnya agar ia terlihat lebih meyakinkan. Sesegera mungkin Seongwoo mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Sudah larut, kau seharusnya segera tidur."

Daniel menatap Seongwoo dan menggigit bibirnya. "Uhm ..., _okay_." Lalu pandangannya mengitar pada baris demi baris buku dalam rak yang telah disusun rapi oleh Seongwoo, Daniel kembali menghadap pria di hadapannya. Ada senyum kecil di wajah Daniel. "Bangunkan aku besok lebih terlambat setengah jam. Aku ingin tidur lebih lama, _hehe."_

 _This bratty kid_. Rasanya baru kemarin ketika Seongwoo pertama kali memperkenalkan dirinya pada Daniel, menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya berlari di tanah basah, tertawa pada lelucon tokoh kartun favorit mereka. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, _and here they are_.

Seongwoo membalas senyum Daniel, menatap wajahnya baik-baik, mengabadikannya dalam memori. " _Fine_."

Kemudian ada jeda yang canggung, sedikit mencekik keduanya. Aroma buku dan rak-rak yang berdebu memberikan rasa rindu. Rindu akan hari-hari _rebellious_ pada masa kanak-kanak mereka. Seperti Daniel yang dulu pernah meminta Seongwoo mencuri ekstra puding coklat dari dapur untuk dihabiskan di perpustakaan pada jam di mana Seongwoo seharusnya membantu Daniel mempelajari ulang pelajaran di sekolah. Hanya karena Daniel memintanya, Seongwoo tentu akan memberikannya. _Ah,_ masa-masa yang indah.

" _You look different_." Daniel tiba-tiba saja berkata. Semua lampu di perpustakaan ini sudah padam, dan mereka berdua seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Daniel melirik sekilas simpul dasi Seongwoo yang longgar.

Rupa wajah mereka terlihat misterius di bawah sinar rembulan yang menyusup ke kaca jendela. Seongwoo mungkin berkhayal, mungkin ia mulai gila bagaimana ia kini melihat Daniel seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang amat penting.

"Berbeda yang bagaimana?"

"Hmm." Daniel memainkan jemarinya, ia tidak terus menatap Seongwoo di manik mata, seakan merasa ragu dan takut akan sesuatu. " _I don't know_." Dan terkadang Seongwoo berharap Daniel dapat terbuka mengenai hal-hal yang disembunyikannya; emosinya yang terkadang tidak dapat Seongwoo baca. _Say something, Daniel! Is it about us? Do you care about me? Do you feel the same?_ "Pokoknya berbeda. "

"Berbeda yang baik?"

Daniel tidak segera menjawab, ia berpikir sejenak, bergumam sembari terus menatap wajah Seongwoo. Ada saat di mana Seongwoo ingin Daniel berhenti bersikap naif dan memahami perasaan Seongwoo, menyadari sorot mata lembutnya yang penuh kasih sayang. " _Wait_." Lalu tersenyum lebar, ia pun memberi Seongwoo tatapan jahil. "Apa ini semua karena _itu_?"

Ia mencoba untuk membuat raut wajah netral. " _Itu_?" Seongwoo tahu. Ia tahu. Apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Daniel. Seongwoo menelan ludahnya untuk menahan rasa nyeri. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Seongwoo ingin menjerit.

"Ya! _Itu ...,_ " Daniel berbicara lebih pelan, ingin menekankan apa yang dimaksudnya. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Daniel melanjutkan, "Pernikahanku, tentunya."

Seongwoo berkedip, berkedip, dan berkedip. _He was right_. Ia pun memasang raut wajah jahilnya, menyalin apa yang nampak di wajah Daniel. Seongwoo tersenyum lebar. Ia mencoba untuk melakukannya, semoga saja tidak terlihat terlalu lebar dan terpaksa. "Oh, _hell yeah, right_."

"Hey! Jangan terlihat begitu senang karena akan lepas dariku!" Daniel memukul pelan lengan Seongwoo, ia terkekeh pelan karena tidak ingin membuat bising di tengah malam. "Apa kau bahagia akhirnya akan memiliki tugas yang lebih sedikit, hm?"

"Aku bahagia karena kau bahagia."

Senyum Daniel hilang seketika mendengar pernyataan sederhana Seongwoo, ia menatap Seongwoo terkejut.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling berpandangan.

Untuk beberapa saat Seongwoo berpikir, apakah akhirnya Daniel mengerti apa yang dirasakannya—mengetahui rahasia kecilnya?

Untuk beberapa saat Seongwoo membayangkan skenario di mana Daniel _menangkapnya basah_ —ternyata rahasia kecilnya bukanlah rahasia lagi bagi Daniel, dan Daniel akan berkata bahwa _aku juga menyukaimu_ , _let's run away!_ Lalu mereka akan membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa akhir bahagia akan selalu ada menanti, membuktikan kepada keluarga Kang dan ayah Seongwoo bahwa tidak ada salahnya bila Seongwoo jatuh hati pada Daniel, ini merupakan sebuah awal dari segalanya—sebelum kemudian skenario itu lenyap dalam sekejap oleh Daniel yang tertawa menggelitik.

" _What the heck was that? That was gross_ ," ujar Daniel di sela tawanya, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "sejak kapan kau jadi serba-manis dan menggelikan begini?"

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak dapat bersandiwara seperti biasanya dan menganggap situasi ini lucu baginya. " _Congratulations on your wedding, soon-to-be someone's husband_. _Finally_."

" _Yeah, finally. Thanks._ " Daniel meletakkan tangannya di bahu Seongwoo, menepuknya. "Kau juga akan menemukan pasanganmu." Katanya. "Nanti setelah kau juga menikah, kita akan makan malam bersama, seperti yang orang biasa sebut dengan ' _double date_ ', benar? Oh. Tunggu. Apa itu istilah untuk hal lain? Pokoknya, kita akan membawa pasangan masing-masing, _and you know, we can have fun together_."

" _Yeah, sure_." Seongwoo meresponnya singkat. Sedikit merasa ditampar oleh realita. _The love of his life is drifting away_. _Tomorrow, it's tomorrow._ Seongwoo tentu saja dapat melihat semua ini terjadi, tidak ada probabilitas Daniel dapat membalas perasaannya dan mereka dapat berakhir bersama. Hanya saja ..., Seongwoo ingin berfantasi seperti itu.

 _Bermimpi tidak dapat menyakiti orang lain, benar?_

Seongwoo tidak dapat membayangkan masa depannya tanpa Daniel. _It feels so weird_. Mungkin Seongwoo terobsesi pada Daniel. _Mungkin_. Mungkin itu sebabnya sang ayah begitu menggila ketika ia menemukan buku harian Seongwoo di mana ia mencurahkan kekaguman dan fantasi liarnya mengenai Daniel hari demi hari.

" _Good night_ , Daniel. Aku harus mengerjakan banyak hal untuk pernikahanmu."

" _Good night,_ jangan lupa mimpi yang indah."

.

.

.

 _Namun bermimpi dapat menyakiti diri sendiri._

.

.

.

Hal yang Seongwoo sukai mengenai Daniel yakni tawanya dan senyumnya yang menggemaskan, dan hal-hal konyol yang akan Daniel sugestikan untuk dilakukan bersama, kemudian raut wajah seriusnya, sorot kedua matanya yang terkadang terlihat naif, selera pakaiannya, aroma tubuhnya, helaian rambutnya—segalanya.

Awalnya mereka melihat satu sama lain seperti teman dekat yang amat mengasyikan.

Namun hal tersebut mulai berubah ketika Seongwoo hendak menginjak masa pubernya. Ketika Seongwoo mulai merasa amat bahagia untuk membuat Daniel tersenyum, dan rasa bahagia tersebut berbeda. Ketika Seongwoo merasa terlalu senang diperhatikan oleh Daniel; seorang teman biasa tidak seharusnya terlalu senang untuk perhatian yang wajar, bukan?

Ketika Seongwoo sering membayangkan alangkah menggairahkannya bila ia dapat membuat Daniel berbaring di atas ranjangnya, tanpa busana. Seongwoo akan membuat Daniel menjeritkan namanya dengan afeksi dan gairah, mengecupi kulit lembut Daniel yang sering Seongwoo intip dari sudut pandangnya— _oh, fuck. Fuck._

 _He's hard again_.

Dengan kening yang mengernyit, buliran keringat mulai mengalir ke pelipis, Seongwoo mengocok penisnya lebih cepat. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya ini berada dalam tubuh Daniel— _fucking him fast and hard._ Atau mungkin pelan dan lembut, hanya karena Seongwoo ingin mendengar Daniel merengek, memintanya untuk lebih cepat. _Lagi dan lagi! Yes, just like that._

Mereka akan saling melekat pada satu sama lain. Jemari Daniel akan tertancap pada punggung Seongwoo, kuku jarinya akan mencakar kulitnya sedikit _._ Karena Seongwoo senang bila begitu, sedikit menyakitkan itu nikmat. Seongwoo membayangkan raut wajah Daniel yang menikmati aktivitas vulgar mereka. Keningnya pasti mengernyit, mulutnya tidak dapat tertutup rapat karena ia akan membisikkan Seongwoo pujian-pujian dan erangan nikmat; _ohhh, ah! That feels good—God, S-Seongwoo!_

Seongwoo pun menangis.

Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi; masturbasi dengan membayangkan seseorang yang akan terikat tali pernikahan di esok hari. _He's fucking pathetic._

.

.

.

Ia berdiri di sana, di barisan rapi para tangan kanan keluarga Kang. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian yang berseragam, semuanya serba putih. Suci. Ini adalah hari yang suci nan bahagia. Seongwoo tidak merasa suci dan bahagia.

Dekorasi ruangan ini begitu mewah, semuanya meneriakan uang dan kekuasaan. Tamu undangan disesuaikan dengan status sosial, mereka berlomba-lomba mengenakan pakaian yang paling mencolok dan mahal. Ada senyum dan tawa di sana-sini, namun mungkin semuanya palsu. Hanya sebagai hiasan untuk hari yang indah ini. Mungkin semuanya saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Tapi apakah itu semua penting? Bagi Seongwoo, dikelilingi orang seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. Seongwoo sudah terbiasa dengan mereka. Dan mereka tidak pernah menarik di mata Seongwoo, karena bahkan hingga saat ini pun, hanyalah Daniel yang akan selalu menarik perhatiannya. Yang polos dan tulus. Yang bukan miliknya; yang akan pergi.

Setelah Seongwoo menemukan sang ayah telah membakar buku hariannya, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin memang tidak ada akhir bahagia di dunia ini untuk beberapa orang; Seongwoo merupakan salah satunya, namun Daniel bukan salah satunya.

.

.

.

" _Yes, I do_."

Pasangan itu saling berhadapan. Mereka terlihat amat bahagia di hari yang begitu membahagiakan ini. Upacara ini begitu sakral, perhatian semua orang di sana tertuju pada pasang kekasih baru di keluarga Kang. Banyak yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan senyum bahagia nan sendu; bahagia karena akhirnya Kang Daniel, putra tunggal atau anak lelaki yang pembangkang dan dikenal nakal ini sudah berubah. Sudah dapat disebut pria dewasa. Ia akan memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

Sungguh terasa aneh.

Bagaimana Seongwoo menyaksikan orang terkasihnya mengecup bibir orang lain yang ia harap merupakan bibirnya.

 _This is so fucking weird, this feels so weird, and so so so weird, and just_ _—_

Bagaimana Seongwoo menyaksikan kehidupan Daniel yang berakhir dengan seorang wanita rupawan, mereka dikaruniai beberapa putra-putri yang menggemaskan.

Bagaimana Seongwoo menyaksikan dirinya berada di upacara pernikahannya sendiri didampingi seorang wanita yang tidak begitu ia kenal baik. Seongwoo merasa begitu bersalah pada pendampingnya dan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus bersandiwara untuk menikmati kehidupannya yang berakhir begini _—_ memalsukan keromantisannya, menyaksikan dirinya sendiri hidup hingga akhir khayat dengan orang yang tidak disayanginya, dan menyaksikan orang terkasihnya berbahagia dengan orang lain.

 _Tuhan, ampuni diriku. Ampuni diriku yang telah menyakiti orang lain dan diriku sendiri._

 _It's for the best._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kadang aku ingin tahu apa rasanya hidup di luar pengawasan keluarga."_

 _"Like running away?"_

 _"Yeah, something like that." Daniel hendak menghentikan ucapannya, ia memberikan jeda panjang, kemudian melanjutkan, "Hey, kalau aku memintamu untuk membantuku pergi, would you?"_

 _Seongwoo terkekeh sembari menepuk pasir yang mengotori seragam sekolahnya, ia kemudian bergabung dengan Daniel untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan segar dan menatap langit yang hampir bersih dari bintang-bintang. "Huh. That's crazy."_

" _Dad berkata kelak setelah aku berulang tahun yang ke-18, aku akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang mungkin pantas untukku._ "

 _Satu, dua, tiga, emp_ _—_ _Seongwoo hanya merespon dengan, "Oh. Wow."_

 _"I mean ..., terserah. Aku ... tidak begitu peduli." Daniel memainkan bekas luka di lengannya, mencoba untuk terlihat sibuk. Daniel mencuri pandang pada Seongwoo sekilas. "Uhm, do you?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Apa kau peduli?"_

 _"I mean ...," Seongwoo menyalin cara bicara Daniel, hendak menjawabnya dengan cara yang jenaka. Oh, tipikal Seongwoo._ _"Terserah. It's your wedding. So it's up to you."_

 _Daniel terkikik geli pada impresi Seongwoo mengenai cara bicaranya. Ia menggumamkan, "Right ..., it's my—it's my wedding."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah Daniel menemukan sang ayah telah membakar buku hariannya—yang berisi curahan hatinya mengenai Ong Seongwoo—anak lelaki yang amat dikaguminya, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi dan fantasi kecilnya. Daniel dan ayahnya tidak berbicara pada satu sama lain untuk beberapa hari, sebelum kemudian pria itu datang lagi pada Daniel demi memberitahu bahwa ia harus segera mempersunting seseorang pilihan keluarga dan tidak ada alasan untuk menolak hal tersebut._

 _Dari sorot mata sang ayah yang begitu dingin nan mengerikan, Daniel tahu bahwa ayahnya dapat melakukan apa pun yang dapat Daniel sesali bila ia tidak menuruti apa kata pria tersebut._

 _Daniel merupakan bagian dari Kang, memang seharusnya begitu akhir hidupnya. Ia pun berpikir bahwa mungkin memang tidak ada akhir bahagia di dunia ini untuk beberapa orang._

 _Daniel merupakan salah satunya._

 _._

 _Seongwoo juga merupakan salah satunya, namun Daniel tidak perlu tahu._

 _Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kecil Sang Alam Semesta yang mungkin tidak suka melihat mereka bahagia bersama._

 _It's for the best._

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
